


Brotherly love

by mysaldate



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Tyki gets drunk one night and Sheril goes to pick him up. On their way back, he's reminded just how deep his feelings towards Tyki run - and not just in the family way.





	Brotherly love

Tyki couldn't help but sigh. He just wanted to have a nice evening for once. But not only he didn't manage to get himself any lovely company, right now he could only pray everyone in here was already so drunk they wouldn't remember this. He gently tapped Sheril's shoulder, for at least tenth time by now, to tell him they should go. Yes, Sheril was here. Apparently, his older brother couldn't get over Road's disappearance still. Tyki actually had some pity for him. It just pissed him off when his brother'd showed up in his favourite bar, drunk already, and started yelling at him as if it all was his fault. Then he'd suddenly burst out in tears and apologises. But the worst... Sheril ended up hugging his younger brother begging him to promise he will never leave his side and will never stop loving him.

"Yo, Sheril, let's really go now." the younger brother tried to pull the older one up from the bar stool but Sheril refused to move an inch. Now this was annoying the hell out of Tyki. He shouldn't care. No, he shouldn't give a damn about the other. He should get his own ass up and leave as quickly as possible. If he's lucky enough, everyone will just forget this ever happened and Sheril will only be left with an empty wallet next morning. And hopefully unable to get enough pocket-money from Earl to get this horribly drunk again. He really should learn when to stop. It wasn't like Tyki was going to wait here and eventually help him get home. No, certainly not.

As if he'd ever done that.

As if he'd ever cared.

He'd certainly never had.

Suddenly someone pulled on his sleeve. Looking down, he found Sheril looking up at him with swollen red eyes, still sobbing a bit. With another sigh, he leaned to him and wiped his eyes. _Only because I owe him_ , he reminded himself. Sheril'd taken him in when they were younger. If it wasn't for Sheril, Tyki would had died in the streets probably, never even knowing he was a Noah, something far more powerful than humans. Yes, he owed his big brother a lot.

"Tyki?" Sheril suddenly grabbed his wrist tightly, his voice sounding worried. Tyki gave him a bit annoyed look when he noticed just how bad his big brother exactly looked. He sat down next to him again and ordered another drink for himself.

"What is it, brother?" he asked with something like smile on his lips. Yes, even he felt bad. But not for Road disappearing. She was alive. If she wasn't, their inner Noahs would had cried the moment she died. He felt bad for putting Sheril through all this. He should have been more careful with the girl.

"Your skin is burning hot." Sheril stated and put a hand on Tyki's forehead, "Do you need to change again soon? Is Jayd making you sick again?"

His voice was careful and caring. Suddenly, he didn't seem to be drunk at all. Or maybe he did. If he wasn't, he'd start yelling and calling for a doctor immediately probably. Tyki slapped his hand away as he got his drink and pulled out a cigarette. He needed a smoke desperately. Just as a matter of policy, he offered one to Sheril as well, surprised when the older one actually accepted.

The two brothers started smoking peacefully, Tyki sipping on his drink. It didn't take long till his glass was empty and he ordered another one. Without noticing Sheril was watching him closely, he rubbed his forehead. The places where his stigmata would be were burning, yes. He knew Sheril was right. Joyd was making him sick. And he was trying to drown the Noah in alcohol. Yet, it was himself who was slowly getting dizzy. Although he could drink a lot with no effect, everyone had their limits. And Tyki had already had more than enough that evening.

Before he could order yet another drink, his older brother stood up out of nowhere and threw himself on the younger's shoulders. It made Tyki gasp in surprise and kind of a shock too. For a second he even seriously thought about using his ability to let Sheril fall right through him but then he gave up on that idea. He couldn't do that to Sheril. But what his brother just did was certainly making everything even weirder than it was before.

"What is it now, Sheril?" he asked with a growl, "I'm not buying you any drinks. You're drunk enough as you are. Damn, to think you were the one who once was teaching me how to drink and now you're going down this long before me... What did Road do to your brain?"

"I wanna go home, little brother." Sheril sighed, "You're in pain and need to rest. And you've also drunk too much. You have to stop."

Tyki shoot a glare to him. How dared he? Obviously, the drunk one in here was Sheril the whole time! Tyki knew his limits best! And he certainly wouldn't be drinking past his limit! He had no reason. It wasn't like he was depressed because his niece disappeared! Totaly not... He'd never cared for her. He'd never care for any of them but Sheril. The others were just annoying and stupid. He didn't get why he should be sad over something like Road not being there. Or something like the possibility of her body dying. It didn't matter since her Noah and power were still there somewhere, right? He had no reason to be sad! Maybe he was a bit sad that it hurt his brother so much...

He stood up with Sheril still hugging his shoulders. All of sudden, Tyki felt a weird kind of dizziness. His head was spinning and his vision was getting blurry. When was the last time when he ever got drunk himself? He wished he could tell. Taking a deep breath, he turned to where he thought the door was. His legs felt heavy, same for his eyelids. And Sheril on his back. Although the older man wasn't touching him anymore by now. Tyki felt like falling a kilometer with every step he took. Walking was a bit difficult but somehow he made it to the street. He forced his head up so that he could see the stars. Sheril walked out after what seemed like forever altough it was a minute only.

Tyki couldn't help it. He was tired. Exhausted. Not just his body. His mind was tired from struggling with the Noah within him. Sheril understood him well. He'd been fighting with Desiras for a long time before he met Riad and Wisely. Those two somehow were able to make the Noah stop being so assertive. Too bad they didn't help Tyki as well. This time, it was Tyki who threw himself around his brother's shoulders. No, he really couldn't help it. He felt safe with Sheril. Safe from the whole world. Safe from exorcists, Earl, Joyd... safe from everything.

Sheril smiled, catching his little brother to prevent him from falling. One of his hands kept supporting the younger man, the other pat his head. His behaviour earlier was an act. In fact, the older brother couldn't even look at alcohol since Road disappeared. In case she got back, he didn't want her to find her father drunk in a bar. But he had to put up an act because of his little brother, who, without noticing, spent past couple of hours in this dirty ugly bar. He noticed Tyki fell asleep in his arms.

This made him smile a bit more. It was so easy to smile when the most important person in his life was safe. His little brother who always helped him with any problem. The one who found a way for him to get the chance of taking care of Road too. Leaning down a bit, Sheril picked his brother up in his arms and carried him to a piece of Arch hidden in a nearby alley. It lead straight to the younger's room. And that was just where he needed to go. Tyki suddenly hugged him. It reminded Sheril of the good old times. When there were no Noahs, no Earl, no exorcists and no war. It was just the two of them. And it was beautiful.

Tyki shivered from coldness, making his big brother speed up a bit. He certainly didn't want his little butterfly to be ill. Entering the Arch, he set the younger man on the bed but the other didn't let go. Sheril had to smile, for the third time in ten minutes. Deciding it was alright, he closed the door to the Arch and laid down next to his little brother. This brang up one memory from when they were way younger. And Sheril suddenly felt very proud for rising his little brother to be the way he was. At that time, sixteen years ago, Tyki was nothing...

 

_"Yo, what happened to you?" an unfamiliar boy asked me. I looked up at him. He had dark long hair in a ponytail and seemed to be around the same age as me. He was dressed in a white shirt, a brown vest, black shorts and black high socks. He was a rich child. I could tell that just by looking. He was reaching a hand to me. I took his hand and he helped me to stand up. He was taller than me... Could be about two years older. I looked into his blue eyes. I couldn't help but think how lucky he was. I was getting ready to tell him to mind his own business when my stomach suddenly growled. He smiled at me and reached into his pocket to pull out a small silver coin._

_"If you're hungry, go and buy some food. Don't worry, I won't want my money back. I am Sheril. And you are?"_

_I watched the coin he pressed into my hand and couldn't believe it. I looked back at him. He was still smiling. Was he making fun of me? I couldn't tell. I hid the coin in my own pocket and looked down to the ground, to his polished black shoes and to my bare feet._

_"Thank you." I answered, "I am Tyki."_

 

_I was waiting for Sheril in the alley we were supposed to meet in. He was taking a long time today for sure. It was getting dark. I could already see the stars. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. Without knowing how, I fell asleep. And by the time I woke up, I was no longer in the streets. I could feel every part of my body burning in horrible pain. I screamed. I curled up in a ball and screamed. I heard someone else screaming as well. Then someone hugged me. I heard Sheril's voice in my ear._

_"Tyki..." he was panting, sobbing... but he was there to hug me and he was warm._

_"Tyki... it'll be fine... It's just me. I'm here."_

_The pain was there. It didn't disappear. But with Sheril, I knew it will soon. He said it will be fine. He wouldn't lie to me. He was there. He hugged me and told me he loved me. He held me and protected me. He kissed my aching forehead and he wished me good night. I fell asleep in his arms. And I felt safe._

 

_"Tyki?" his voice echoed the room in the night dark as I walked to his bed._

_"What happened, Tyki?" he asked me gently and reached out a hand to touch my cheek, "You were having that dream again, right?"_

_I nodded and sat down. He hugged me from behind._

_"Sheril?"_

_"What is it, Tyki?"_

_"It won't happen, right?"_

_"Of course not." he pulled me down on the bed and pulled the blanked over us. Then he hugged me again and kissed my cheek, "You aren't a monster, Tyki. And you will never be. I will protect you from that."_

 

_I didn't know how did you want to do that. I didn't care. Because as long as you're here... I mustn't be afraid of anything._

 

_"Sheril?"_

_"What is it, Tyki?"_

_"Can I call you big brother?"_

 

_Because as long as you're here, as long as you love me, I will always love you._

 

_"Yo, little brother, you seem worried."_

_"I was just thinking... Sheril?"_

_"What is it, Tyki?"_

_"Can monsters fall in love?"_

_"I'm pretty sure not. Why are you thinking about such things?"_

 

_That way I will always stay human._

 

Tyki woke up when the sun was just peeking inside the room through the huge window in his bedroom. His head was in pain he didn't exprerience for what felt like forever. But for some reason he felt safe. There was a weird heat around him. More than a blanket could give him. Opening his eyes, he saw Sheril's face close to his own as the older man was hugging him carefuly. He was still asleep. The younger brother smiled with a painful expression. Yes, he had nothing to worry about. Sheril forgave him. He always did.

Leaning forward, Tyki placed a gentle kiss on Sheril's lips. He had nothing to worry about. He was still a human. His brother's embrace tightened. Tyki let himself rest in Sheril's arms.

"What did you do, Tyki?" Sheril asked quietly.

Tyki smiled for himself, cuddling to his chest, "Nothing. Nothing at all, big brother. Did I wake you up?"

Sheril smiled and pressed his lips in his little butterfly's curly hair.

"I love you Tyki."


End file.
